


Meant To Fall

by solohux



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alpha Armitage Hux, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Jedi Ben Solo, M/M, Mating, Mpreg, Omega Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-01-22 03:25:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12472396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solohux/pseuds/solohux
Summary: Jedi Ben Solo finds himself struggling with his destiny when he meets Lieutenant Armitage Hux.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CalicoJinx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalicoJinx/gifts).



> HI ❤️ 
> 
> this omega ben piece was only meant to be around 3000 words but the idea sorta ran away with me and now it's two chapters and 8000+ words, because i have excellent self-control
> 
> for [@kelleyxmarie](http://kelleyxmarie.tumblr.com/) ❤️. Thank you so much, darling, and I'm so sorry this has taken so long for me to write! 
> 
> enjoy! ❤️

All of Ben’s efforts to look as though he’s enjoying himself are a waste of time, he thinks, giving a half-hearted smile to _another_ of his mother’s political associates as he wanders around the grand banquet hall, _trying_ to look like he’s having a good time.

He supposes there’s no point in being rude, though. Everyone is aware of who he is; even if it weren’t for the fact that he looks like a _perfect_ cross between his mother and his father, the Jedi robes and the dark padawan braid in his hair tells everyone at the event that he’s Leia Organa’s son. He's the child born in the wake of the destruction of the Empire, named and raised in hope.

On the journey here, his mother had told him all about the gala and what it's in celebration of but he can’t remember. Something about the New Republic gaining the support of an influential system? Ben hadn’t been listening, focussing on flying their shuttle. Politics only annoy him, anyway; most of them are bumbling idiots with policies that make no logical sense. With his mother _and_ grandmother being influential figures in their own right, Ben knows he has what it takes to campaign and take charge in any constitutional manner but his protests and suggestions whenever he's in meetings with his mother are met with ‘ _what would a Jedi know of politics?’_ and a quick ‘ _be quiet, Ben’_ from Leia, as though she can sense his imminent, aggressive retort. And to save upsetting her—Ben can’t stand seeing his mother upset—he chooses to stay quiet, acting as more of a bodyguard than anything else at these sorts of events.

Still, it could be worse. His other choice for this evening's entertainment was to go to one of his father’s favourite cantinas on a dusty planet, meet some of Han’s old racing friends and drink until he can’t stand up. Ben had laughed nervously and thanked his father for the invitation but chosen to go with his mother to her celebration instead, hating how his father's friends fuss and touch him, making jokes about his growing hair and telling him how much he looks like his father. A room full of strangers who don't know him is better than a bar full of strangers who _do._

A waiter approaches him with a tray of drinks, something golden and bubbling in a tall glass, and Ben takes one with a nod of thanks to the handsome, beta waiter. Master Luke advises against drinking alcohol but Ben needs a bit of a kick in his system to keep him awake, feeling a little tired this last hour.

That, and the fact that he’s still coming down from the highs of his latest heat.

For the past week, Ben has been locked in his mother’s safehouse on Chandrila, sweating and shivering, overcome with the desire to be knotted by an alpha and feeling ready to be bred but having dedicated himself to the way of the Jedi, celibacy is one of his vows. Toys and his own touch have had to suffice for the last five years since he presented as an omega when he was 17, having a heat every year in the summer time and retreating back to his home planet to let his heat take its course. He knows that suppressants are an option but they interfere with his ability to feel the Force and, with him already feeling as though he's wavering more and more along the line of what's light and what's dark, he needs his powers to be completely unhindered.

Ben takes a sip of the champagne as he slowly walks around the edge of the grand hall, looking out of each of the tall windows as he passes them, gazing up at the twinkling stars in the purple night sky and sighs. With an alpha mother, a beta father and a beta uncle, Ben remembers his parent’s surprise when he presented as omega--and his own surprise, in fact. Even his grandfather, clone wars hero Anakin Skywalker, was an alpha too. A bloodline filled with alphas and betas, and Ben is neither. The rarest of the three alignments, Ben is far too aware of the fate that befalls omegas like him. He's read stories on the holonet about omega harems, about fighting rings where omegas are forced to fight each other _to the death_ for alpha's amusement. Omegas are prizes, pets or some form of servant. No choice, no free will, no _life._

It's a good thing that Ben chooses to hide his status with a few sprays of alpha-pheromone cologne, then.

Downing the rest of the drink, Ben coughs as it burns his thoat and perches on the edge of the window seat, feeling out of place in more ways than one, even finding himself wanting to sneak out of the window to escape. A Jedi and an omega in a room full of senators and alphas, Ben just wants to go home.

But Ben's wallowing is brought to an abrupt halt when he smells something _new_. The complex and overpowering concoction of scents that Ben has been trying his best to ignore suddenly disappear and leave only one scent behind, and the uniqueness to this scent is something that Ben has never sensed before, amongst _anyone._ He sits up straight, looking around the room, trying not to panic at the sudden change in the air. Is it a sign that his heat is coming back? Is a nearby alpha going into their rut? Has someone drugged Senator Organa’s _bodyguard_ so they can attack? Ben pouts and gulps, fearing the worst. His hair hangs in his face as his shoulders slump, shivering all over.

Only when he looks up through the gaps in his hair does he calm and his instincts relax, spotting a smartly dressed man across the hall who's shining like he’s managed to harness the power of the sun in his bones. Ben picks up the scent of ash, as though the fire isn’t just in the alpha’s bright hair colour but in his heart too, flickering away, beckoning people in but then threatening to burn anyone who comes too close. But as Ben concentrates and everything else becomes irrelevant, underneath the threatening layers of heat and fire, the alpha smells _sweet;_ like a freshly baked pastry drizzled with a fruity syrup and covered in sugar. Two clashing scents that shouldn’t work but Ben can’t focus on anything else, drowning in the alpha's glow.

The alpha is tall, lean and stands with such authority that Ben feels like he should salute to him before he goes anywhere near him. He’s in conversation with another senator, another alpha, when he looks up suddenly and makes Ben jump. The eye contact is electric; Ben’s stomach drops to his toes and bungees back up when his gaze connects with the alpha’s and it makes him swallow hard, his skin shivering with excitement and nervousness, both aroused and scared of the new situation that’s unfolding. Even the Force is rippling around him as though trying to tell him something; an invitation or a warning, Ben isn't sure. Either way, he ignores it, too focussed on this new and thrilling feeling.

On shaking legs, Ben stands, his empty glass falling from his fingers and smashing into shards to the floor. Nobody turns, seemingly oblivious to the time-stopping stare that Ben and the red-haired alpha are sharing. They move together, walking at an almost-glacial pace towards each other, crossing the room without obstacle until they’re within touching distance, and Ben thinks his knees may give way. The alpha has a coldness to his green eyes that Ben feels shake his core but for all the right reasons. Everything about the alpha’s aura screams _authority_ and _order_ ; the crispness of his pristine grey uniform, not a hair on his head out of place, clean shaven and blemish-free, allowing Ben to believe that he'll cut himself if he touches those sharp cheekbones.

But Ben has never been afraid of authority. His mother may even say that questioning it is what he does best.  
  
“Good evening,” the alpha says, clasping his hands behind his back.  
  
Ben cocks his head, trying to study the alpha’s mind discreetly with the Force but finds a strong, mental barrier in his way so he frowns, but doesn’t dwell on it for longer than a moment, too distracted by the way he’s being drawn in by this handsome stranger.  
  
“Hello,” Ben replies.  
  
“Forgive me," the alpha's gaze studies Ben's form, "But I don’t think we’ve met before.”  
  
“We haven’t.” Ben would _remember._ “I’m Ben.”  
  
“Lieutenant Armitage Hux, but ‘ _Hux’_ if you please,” the alpha replies with a nod. He opens his palm and offers it to Ben, and Ben takes it with the presumption that it’s a friendly handshake but the alpha— _Hux_ —grips Ben’s fingers and moves his knuckles to his lips, kissing them gently. “Charmed.”  
  
“I, uh,” Ben blushes, flustered all of a sudden. “It’s nice to, uh, meet you.”  
  
For a brief moment, Ben wishes he had his father’s cockiness and confidence, able to make _Hux_ blush instead of the other way around.  
  
“Organa’s boy, aren’t you?” Hux’s gaze flicks to Ben’s padawan braid, and he nods. “You have her eyes. And an alpha too, like your mother? Judging by your scent.”  
  
Ben silently curses. Usually, the cologne keeps unwanted alpha attention away from him but he hadn’t ever considered the possibility of receiving _wanted_ attention. He weighs up his options quickly.

“Yes, I’m an alpha, like you,” Ben says, hoping that his blush is perceived as arousal and not as a sign of him lying.

“Intriguing,” Hux bites his lip. With a quick swipe, he grabs two glasses of champagne from a passing waiter’s tray and hands one to Ben. “Shall we find somewhere to sit and talk? I’d very much like to know more about you. Ben.”

“As would I, _Hux,”_ Ben smirks, mirroring Hux’s expression as they walk to one of the window seats, hands grazing against each other’s.

Ben gestures for Hux to sit. Hux does, sitting down on the lush, red velvet cushioning of the window seat, his lithe silhouette illuminated by the shining stars in the dark purple sky. He crosses one leg over the other and sips at his drink, his gloved hand rubbing the empty space next to him. Unhesitatingly, and possibly too eagerly, Ben sits beside him, knees spread, hoping that his overconfidence in his body language won't be percieved as too much but as merely an alpha who wants to portay his dominance to a potential mate when, in reality, Ben's stomach is churning as though he's about to be sent into heat. The gentle playing of soft, orchestral music and the low murmur of political conversation continues around them as Ben gets lost in Hux's eyes.

They converse for a short while, introducing themselves properly and indulging in politeness about the gala. Ben watches the way Hux talks, feeling as though he’s falling a little more with every hand gesture and every lip movement. The alpha is _intoxicating,_ captivating Ben in a way that no soul ever has before, alpha or otherwise, and he wonders if Hux’s slow-walk over to him means that he feels the same.

“You’re a Jedi, then,” Hux says, on their fourth glass of alcohol. “A Jedi _and_ a senator.”

“Not a senator. Barely even a Jedi.” Ben tugs at his padawan braid, flicking it away but it falls back into his view. Always there, always a reminder that he’s _just_ a learner.

“ _Ah,_ I see. But, still. Your mother obviously thinks highly of you to bring you to these gatherings.”

Ben shrugs, “I doubt it. It’s more of a bodyguard she wants, not an advisor.”

“A pity.” Hux drinks again but keeps his gaze on Ben. “I’ve heard you’re a fiery one.”

“Heard?” Ben frowns. “Heard from who?”

“Rumours, really. _Ben Solo, the child of the victorious Rebel Alliance, son of Princess Leia, hope for the future of Jedi, of peace._ That sort of thing.”

Hearing it from someone else makes Ben want to shiver.  
  
“What about you?” Ben asks, wanting the subject to be changed immediately. “What are _you_ the child of?”  
  
Hux smiles, looking down at the ground. “Some would say ‘ _hope’_ too. But hope of a different kind.”

“I’ve never been one for hope,” Ben swirls the remainder of his drink around in his glass before downing the rest of it, feeling it burn in the pit of his stomach. “It’s too contagious. One person starts talking about _hope_ and suddenly everyone is, and there’s no one actually _doing_ anything about their problems. Just _hoping_ someone else will.”

“There are people that _do_ ,” Hux defends, seemingly offended by Ben’s words. “People like me, from my planet and in _my_ faction. Our _hope_ isn’t idle. But people don’t always agree on what’s best for the galaxy.”

“Then they should be made to.”

“By whom?” Hux’s eyebrows raise. “Who’s going to make them?”

“I don’t know. _Someone.”_

“You?”

Ben pauses. “ _Yeah_. Someone like me.”

 _Oh_ , Ben thinks, if his _populist_ mother could hear him now.

“Careful, Ben,” Hux says, setting his empty glass aside and leaning in to Ben’s lips. “That sounds an awful lot like a dictatorship to me.”

Ben can’t help but reciprocate, leaning closer and closer to Hux until that sweet, alpha scent is consuming his senses and the heat in Ben’s stomach is growing and growing until his mind is just _full_ of needs and wants—

“Not here,” Hux whispers to him before they can kiss. “I know somewhere private, where we can be alone. How about that _?_ ”

“Lead the way,” Ben replies quickly.

It’s only when he’s following Hux’s footsteps across the busy hall that Ben fully realises that he’s _lied_ about his alignment, and not a little one either. Perhaps Hux is one of those alphas who only gets with _other alphas_ to avoid messiness, or perhaps he’s only interested in Ben because he believes he’s an alpha and, once he discovers the truth when he sees that Ben has no knot, he’ll run a million miles away. And with the way Hux seemed to glow when Ben sensed him, Ben certainly does _not_ want to lose him over a technicality.

A rather large one, but a technicality nonetheless, Ben reasons.

The pair leave the banquet hall and slip down the empty corridor until Hux stops at a pair of polished, wooden doors, their halting footsteps allowing silence to fall around them.

“In here,” Hux says. “We’ll be safe.”

Ben looks down at the golden doorhandle before grabbing it and opening the door slowly, grateful that it doesn’t creak. It’s a drawing room, old-fashioned but lavish. The only light coming from the inside is from the roaring fire in the fireplace embedded in the back wall, though a simple chandelier hangs from the low ceiling. Two tall bookshelves stand either side of the fireplace and it’s their leathery scent that makes Ben feel right at home. He imagines himself plucking one of the books from its place and settling himself down in one of the plump chairs that rests beside the fireplace, and Hux is sat opposite him, also reading. Maybe, they could even have a pet that’d sit on the fluffy white rug between their chairs; a true domestic scene that Ben craves more than any training.

He turns to Hux, desperate to see his red hair in the true light of a fire, but gasps when the door slams suddenly, the lock clicks, and Hux’s hands are on his body but not in the way he’d hoped. Ben is thrust back against the door, back colliding with a painful force to the point where it takes his breath away, and stares into the blazing eyes of an angry alpha.

“What are you?” Hux growls, pushing himself intimidatingly close to Ben. “You’re no alpha. The way you hold yourself, the way you sit with your legs apart. A _massive_ overcompensation.”

“Hux, wait—!” Despite the panic in his voice, Ben isn’t afraid. Hux is both smaller and thinner than he is, and doesn’t have the Force on his side. It’s _more_ of a worry for Ben; a worry that he’s going to lose the person that he’s falling for, the only person he’s ever wanted to spend _time_ getting to know.

“Are you a _test?_ Sent to question my loyalties or my _ability?_ They send a handsome _boy_ to distract me and give me a weakness—”

_“I’m an omega!”_

Hux backs off immediately at Ben’s quiet admission, his eyes wide and his hands trembling. Ben can feel Hux’s confusion, drops slipping through the barrier in his mind, emitting out in waves.

“Omega?” Hux cocks his head, taking in Ben’s body. “Ben Solo…is an omega. Of course.”

Ben scoffs, defeated. Pulling a part of his robe aside, he pulls out a small bottle and throws it to Hux to catch.

“Cologne,” Ben says. “It keeps me hidden. So, go ahead. Laugh at me or punch me, and then leave. Tell everyone that the _golden child_ of the Princess and the smuggler is an omega.”

He can’t bear to look at Hux. Those green eyes have been spreading more and more warmth through his heart with every passing minute that they’re upon him; he can’t possibly see them filled with disappointment.

“I’m not going to do that.”

Hux’s voice is soft, then comes the sound of the bottle hitting the floor and Ben looks up, seeing those perfect, green eyes just as soft as they have been all evening. The alpha steps forward hesitantly, boots clicking against the wooden floor but they’re chest-to-chest suddenly, and Hux’s hands are on Ben’s neck.

“I shouldn’t have lied to you,” Ben says, bowing his head. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Hux shakes his head, rubbing his gloved hand over the scent gland on the left side of Ben’s pale neck. “I understand. I apologise for hurting you.”

“You didn’t,” Ben winks. “Just startled me. Ha. You think _you_ can harm a Jedi?”

“Keep up that _boldness,_ Ben, and we’ll see just how much you can take.”

“Sounds like a promise.”

“Oh. _Young one._ It’s definitely a promise—”

With each word, their breaths become more and more desperate until their lips meet for a passionate kiss, _hungry, and Ben moans_ into the alpha’s mouth as he bucks his hips up, rubbing his erection against Hux’s body, wanting to get him hard. With his heat already passed this year, Ben is surprised at his own eagerness but he doesn’t question it, especially not when Hux palms the front of his robes, teasing him through the material of his trousers. Hux yanks his other glove off with his teeth, immediately moving his free hand back up to Ben’s neck and caressing him, drawing more of his omega scent out and drowning out the potent cologne.

“Stars, let me—” Hux leans into the crook of Ben’s neck, burying his nose against him, and inhales.

Ben moans, mouth open and eyes rolling back, hips jerking forwards as he feels himself going pliant in Hux’s hold, overcome by having an alpha so close to him, so close to _mating_ with him.

“Hux, _please_ ,” Ben begs, desperately, as he’s already feeling his asshole growing wetter by the second, lubricating itself, ready for a knot.

“You smell so good,” Hux breathes. He pulls back, revealing his almost-black pupils, blown wide, obviously overwhelmed by the omega’s scent, feral. “Gods, you’re mine, Ben. Let me have you, omega. Let me take you.”

“Yes _,_ ” Ben whines, weak at the knees. “I knew it when I saw you. Meant to be yours. Touch me, _please._ ”

They kiss again, Ben biting at Hux’s bottom lip as he’s guided closer to the fireplace and allows Hux to aid him in laying down on the fluffy, white fur rug. Hux's hands are on Ben's chest, pushing him to lie flat on the soft rug, and the omega finds his legs opening to allow Hux space to kneel between them, attempting to cover Ben’s body with his own to keep their lips locked.

“You're so _needy_ , Ben,” Hux says after he breaks the kiss, pulling away to look into Ben’s glazed eyes. “And so handsome. Those beautiful eyes, and those beautiful lips. I can't wait to feel you around me.”

Ben preens at the praise, gasping quietly as Hux undresses him, pushing and pulling his shirt and trousers over the curves of his body. Blushing, Ben watches Hux's eyes scanning over his nude body, admiring the pale skin of Ben’s bare chest for a moment before he leans down, taking one of the omega’s erect nipples into his mouth. Sucking gently, Ben arches his back and strokes his hand through Hux’s hair as soft encouragement but Hux has better things to do, obviously, as he sits up and gives Ben a mischievous smile, moving to pull his boots and trousers off, leaving Ben lying sweating and naked on the furry matt, whilst Hux himself is still completely clothed in his crisp uniform.

Pushing himself up onto his elbows, Ben watches his new lover undress, in love with the lithe frame of the alpha's body and the paleness of his skin and the light spritz of little freckles that dot Hux’s body, some cascading over the soft contours of his muscles; all Ben can think about is kissing every single one and add his _own_ marks in the process, hoping that Hux is thinking the same about him. He bites his lip, shivering in anticipation, desperate to be knotted by the thin but _intimidating_ alpha. Hux settles back down in between Ben’s legs, spreading his knees apart just a touch, pressing his nose to the inside of Ben’s thigh, scenting him. The omega groans loudly, resting his legs on each of Hux’s shoulders, his calves barely fitting on the small width of Hux’s frame but neither care. 

As soon as he’s naked too, Ben sits up, as though under some sort of spell, his gaze locked on Hux’s hardening length. He shuffles forward until he’s facing Hux’s cock, looking up at the alpha as though waiting forpermission. Hux kneels, back straight, giving his hips a little thrust forward to show Ben that he’s ready. Lips parted, Ben sucks eagerly at the tip of Hux’s cock, and Hux is forced to hold onto Ben’s shoulder as the omega takes his entire shaft into his hot mouth, switching between licking and sucking, having been practicing with his toys just last week during his heat. Hux grunts as he looks down at Ben, taking particular note of how well his plump, pink lips fit around him, so much so that he begins to gently thrust into Ben’s mouth, eager to move things along. The omega moans around Hux’s cock, pulling his mouth off with a wet _pop!_ when Hux grabs a fistful of his hair and drags his head off. Ben stares up at him with a wild and unforgiving fever in his lustrous eyes, saliva and precum covering his mouth. Hux rubs his thumb over Ben’s lips, from corner to corner, smiling as Ben sticks his tongue out to affectionately lick him.

“Tell me what you want, Ben,” Hux says, leaning in closer to Ben until their lips are _almost_ touching. When Ben jolts forward for a kiss, Hux teasingly pulls back, smiling. “ _Omega.”_

“Your knot, I need your knot, alpha, _please,”_ Ben moans, babbling his way through his sentence as he places his hands on Hux’s cheeks, trying to pull him closer. He’s _burning_ , the desire to be fucked is growing by the second. The longer he’s in Hux’s presence, the wilder his desperation grows. But he’s not in heat, he’s not, _he’s not—._

“It would be my pleasure, my darling boy. On your back for me,” Hux says and Ben obeys, shuffling back to lie on the fluffy rug, the flickering flames of the fire giving his pale body an ethereal glow.

He’s already spread his legs, bent slightly at the knee, waiting to begin. Hux climbs onto him, breathing heavily and settles himself in between Ben’s spread legs, running his fingernails across the pale skin of Ben’s leg as he moves, ensuring that his touch is light, light enough to make Ben shiver. His fingers gradually make their way up to Ben’s entrance, circling around the sensitive ring of muscle.

“My word. You’re so _wet,_ Ben,” Hux says, realising that his limited knowledge on omega biology and their ability to _self-lubricate_ when aroused is true.

"For you," Ben whimpers, gasping. Hux takes Ben’s low whimpering sounds as an indication of his desperation and pushes two fingers in slowly, using the other hand to massage the base of Ben’s cock. “Nngh…Oh. Oh, _Hux.”_

Ben’s hands grasp at the floor at Hux scissors his fingers in and out of Ben’s hot entrance, feeling him tense and clench as he works him open. Ben writhes, overwhelmed by the mixing of their scents, by the heat of the fire and the sweat on his skin. It’s too much, but at the same time, it’s everything he’s ever wanted. He can’t help himself, beginning to push his pelvis down onto Hux’s fingers, making him pull them out slowly, obviously reading Ben like an open book.

"Are you ready?" Hux asks, teasing Ben's slick and warm entrance with the head of his cock.

"Gods, yes. Fuck me."

Saying nothing else, the pair lock eyes as Hux pushes his cock into the trembling omega, though Ben struggles to keep his eyes open as he's overwhelmed by the feeling of having a cock inside of him for the first time. His eyes become half-lidded and his mouth falls open once Hux is fully sheathed inside and he leans forward to kiss Ben hungrily, gradually beginning to move his hips back and forth in a steady pace. As they kiss, Ben moans into Hux’s mouth as the alpha’s thrusting becomes rougher, either uncaring or forgetting that his mother and her _influential_ political friends are in the next room.

The sounds of Hux’s quiet moans, his overpowering scent, his warm skin on top of Ben’s own, the taste of Hux’s lips and the glorious sight of watching him come undone as Hux takes him; Armitage Hux is completely consuming Ben’s senses, and the omega has no intention of trying to stop any of it. Hux trails his lips over Ben’s sharp jawline, nibbling as he moves, kissing and sucking and _biting;_ Ben moans louder than he ever has before.

“My pretty Ben,” he praises, his breath warm on Ben’s ear. “ _My_ omega.”

“Yes,” Ben whines in response, bearing his hips down to meet Hux’s erratic thrusting. “ _Y _ours,__ Hux. All yours, you found me, alpha, keep going, please.”

“Oh, _Ben_.”

Moving his lips to a particularly attractive spot on the left side of Ben’s jugular, Hux begins sucking at the pale skin, listening intensely as Ben groans and tosses his head to the opposite side, allowing the alpha better access to his neck, presenting his neck to him. A bite here would mean mates, _life partners,_ bonded souls, saved for only the strongest of couples but Ben can’t move, paralysed with the desire for Hux to claim him.

“Please,” Ben whispers, eyes closing slowly, already imagining a mark on his neck, made by _his_ alpha. “ _Hux.”_

“ _Ben_.”

Hux grazes his teeth against the skin gently at first, but he bites down, hard enough that he’ll leave his teeth marks in Ben’s neck, and it’s done. The omega cries out, half-shrieking and half-moaning, flinging his hands around Hux’s back and clinging on tightly as Hux continues to suck at the reddening _possession_ mark that now adorns Ben’s throat for the rest of the galaxy to see. Droplets of blood rise to the surface, bonding them by more than just words; souls entwined.

“Come in me,” Ben says between breathy gasps, “ _D_ _eep,_ Hux. Please. I-I need your knot— _ah_! _”_

Hux grunts as he sits up straight, grabbing onto Ben’s wide hips to hold his trembling body steady, and Ben sturggles to keep his legs elevated and spread. He can feel Hux’s knot growing with each thrust, and by the sound of Hux’s groans, he knows that he’s close too, the knot stretching him wide. With one final heavy thrust and a low growl, Hux buries himself up to his hilt inside Ben as his knot completely swells as he comes, spilling his seed inside him and squelching as Ben's hole is plugged by his thick, throbbing knot . He groans loudly, falling forwards and catching himself on his hands either side of Ben’s ribs, but Ben’s back arches as he feels Hux come, gritting his teeth tightly when Hux wraps his fingers around Ben’s still-hard cock and begins to jerk him in quick movements.

"Come for me, my omega," Hux says, gasping, out of breath. "Let me hear you."

"Oh, Force, _yes!_ "

Ben locks gazes with his _alpha_ as he comes into Hux’s hand, whimpering suddenly from oversensitivity, shaking and whining. He hasn’t had a _real_ knot inside of him ever though he’s certain no toy has as good as this. He feels like his belly has swelled, like his body is floating on a cloud, like Hux has crawled inside his chest and built a home, to stay forever.

“Hux,” Ben says the name in a whisper as he attempts to get his breath back, allowing his legs to be moved when Hux decides to shift their positions, too pliant to argue. The alpha's hands are soft as he maneuvers Ben onto his side, rolling him over and folding his leg until they're able to be chest-to-back with Hux snuggled in behind him; a more suitable position for new mates to de-knot.

“You’re beautiful. Incredible,” Hux says, kissing along the back of Ben's neck. “Ben. Come with me.”

“Mm,” Ben moans softly, dozing. “Where?”

“Anywhere,” Hux whispers, running his hand up Ben’s chest, over his prominent collarbone to rub his thumb over the purple mark that now adorns Ben’s neck. “Everywhere.”

“I don't know what you mean.”

“Come away with me. The First Order will take care of you, _us._ ”

All of Ben’s sleepiness suddenly disappears. “ _The First Order?_ What has that _crazy_ faction got to do with you?”

“I’m their Lieutenant, soon to be their General, and we’re going to be ready to strike back against the disorderly New Republic,” Hux says, tone stern as though he’s giving a speech.

Ben stays silent, in shock, eyes wide. Hux is part of the First Order? The rival faction that his mother despises, the _military_ organisation that has been reported to have created another Stormtrooper program, the group who call themselves the upcoming second _Empire._

Hux, the one Ben believes to be _his_ , sides with the dark.

“I can’t,” Ben says. “I can't be part of the First Order. I’m a Jedi. My mother is a Senator, my Uncle—”

“Alright, alright. Just. Think about it. Please?” Hux hisses in slight discomfort as his knot pulls in his attempts to reach to pull a blanket from one of the nearby chairs, draping it over them both and kissing the back of Ben’s neck. “Rest, now. I won’t leave you.”

Ben tries to stay sharp but finds sleep nearing regardless, overwhelmed and exhausted from his busy evening, so he settles, eyes drifting closed but his mind staying rooted on Hux’s offer.

He recalls what he said previously this night about _hope,_ about _forcing_ politicians to agree, about _him_ being the one to enforce it, even thinking about how his temper gets him what he wants sometimes. None of those sounds like they should be said by Leia’s son, but perhaps they _can_ be said by Hux’s omega.

Ben shakes his head, clenches his fists, drifting off to sleep.

He can’t possibly leave everything he’s ever known for an alpha with a tempting offer, can he?

_Can he?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _*peeks around corner*_ hi...
> 
> Oh my gosh, don't look at me. I can't believe how long it's been since I gave any sort of attention to this fic. 
> 
> This fic is a gift for a darling friend but I just want to mention her here for being so understanding and continuing to inspire me with every message she sends me. Thank you so much [@kelleyxmarie](http://kelleyxmarie.tumblr.com/) for being so incredibly supportive!! ❤️

Ben is floating.

He’s certain he’s somehow sleeping on a cloud, resting his head upon something soft and warm, his body laying upon its gentle surface as he sails through the night sky in its tender embrace. He doesn’t want to open his eyes, wanting to stay this way until the morning sun rises and greets him with a gentle whisper of his name on its lips. Sighing, Ben allows himself to smile before stretching out, allowing his consciousness to return to him slowly.

“Ben.”

The sun’s voice is familiar to Ben’s ears, making his chest tingle and his tummy flutter. Opening his eyes, he sees Hux looking down at him, the light from the small window illuminates the alpha’s silhouette so beautifully that it casts a warm glow around him, making his shining red hair look akin to a crown atop his head. Hux’s eyes are filled with pride, and Ben can sense Hux’s adoration without even _trying_ to probe his mind, a likely result from their bond—

_Bond._ Upon thinking of the word, Ben’s neck begins to pulse and throb, the skin on his jugular still tender and inflamed from the alpha’s bite.

“Good morning,” Hux says, brushing Ben’s dark hair from his eyes, entwining his fingers around Ben's padawan braid.

“Morning. _Is_ it morning?” Ben says in return and allows his gaze to drift to Hux’s lips, hoping for a kiss. It’s a brief one, quick but heartfelt nonetheless. He and Hux are still lying upon the soft, fur rug, covered by a large blanket whilst the fire slowly begins to die in the fireplace just behind them. Ben obviously snuggled and moved closer to his alpha once Hux's knot deflated and popped out. Still naked, Ben finds that he’s slept snuggled into Hux’s chest whilst the alpha is propped up on his side, one arm snaked underneath Ben’s resting head like a make-shift pillow whilst the other rubs gentle circles into a patch of faded but scarred skin on Ben’s shoulder. It’s the most comfortable that Ben has ever felt.

“Technically, yes. The planet’s sun is already beginning to rise but you’ve only been asleep for a few hours,” Hux says. He glances down, looking to Ben’s scarred neck. “You were tired. A result of the bonding, I’m sure. How are you feeling?”

Ben pauses, assessing himself for a moment. Admittedly, his body aches as though exhausted by physical exercise but his mind has never felt healthier. As he shifts, he feels a prominent ache in his backside and pelvis, one that seems to travel down his legs, but it’s a welcomed sensation, one that Ben hopes he’ll become accustomed to feeling whenever his mate takes him on a wild ride.

“I’m fine,” Ben says, nodding. “Sore, but—you know. That’s normal, I guess, after—uh, well.”

“I’m certain that we can find some sort of salve for your mark to quell its pain. It looks terribly sore,” Hux says, gingerly touching it with his soft fingertips. Ben’s breath hitches as soon as the alpha’s skin connects with his, shivers running down his spine.

“I don’t want salve,” Ben says, grabbing Hux’s wrist, keeping it there. “I want to feel it.”

Hux smiles, though fades after a second, “Ben. What we did last night. The bite _,_ the _claim._ I was overwhelmed to find you, I may have got a little ahead of myself. If that wasn’t what you wanted then I—”

The moments leading up to their bonding is all a little hazy for Ben as he tries to cast his mind back. The passion, the _need_ ; it was all so overwhelming and still is for the newly-mated omega. Regardless, with the aid of the Force, he manages to remember.

“I said _please,_ ” Ben says, interrupting. “I presented my neck to you. I wanted it, Hux. I wanted it so badly. After you claimed me, I…I felt alive. Like I belonged somewhere.”

But despite seeing and feeling his mate’s elation at those words, Ben feels his heart tug and his stomach twist at hearing his own betrayal upon his tongue. His family, his studies, his bright _future_ as a Jedi, is it truly all gone now that he’s become an alpha’s mate? Hux had said that the First Order is waiting for the two of them to join them, that Hux is their soon-to-be General, so what would that make Ben? _Consort? House-husband? Pet?_ He swallows hard at the thought of becoming so redundant in the midst of an organisation that refuses to have any omega in its ranks, living amongst people who believe that his kind are nothing but broodmares for alphas.

“—get back to my ship before they depart.” Hux is talking, Ben realises, coming out of his enigmatic thoughts to listen to his mate’s words. “You won’t have to worry about clothing or possessions, the First Order will give you everything you need for your new life by my side. I can’t wait to introduce you to them, Ben. They’ll be in awe of you.”

Ben merely hums in agreement, feigning joy by faking a smile, hoping that Hux’s lack of Force-sensitivity will mean that his ability to read Ben’s thoughts will be limited despite their bond. He’s relieved when Hux doesn’t comment.

The pair rise from the floor, hand-in-hand and share a long and deep embrace before reaching for their clothes that were merely cast aside carelessly last night. They tug on their respective trousers, keeping eye-contact as much as they possibly can, as though looking away would mean the other disappears.

“Here,” Hux says, picking up Ben’s shirt, once the former is dressed in his black trousers and grey uniform. “Allow me.”

Ben allows himself to be manoeuvred, sliding his arms into his long-sleeved, dark grey shirt before Hux picks up the shoulder-piece of Ben’s Jedi robes; a long piece of material that drapes over each of Ben’s shoulders like a shawl but is thinner, cascading down past his knees, sitting parallel over his body. The small V-neck of his shirt allows everyone and anyone to gaze upon the claim mark and Ben wishes he had something to cover it; no one is worthy to look upon what Hux has given him…and he doesn’t want his mother to see. Finally, Hux wraps his arms around Ben’s middle to fasten his thick, grey belt, and all Ben can do is stand there in awe of the alpha’s softness; no one has ever treated him with such care before.

“Sit,” Hux orders, picking up Ben’s sleek, black boots, and he does, plonking himself down on one of the plush chairs and lifting his bare foot.

Hux is gentle and slow, rubbing his hand up the inside of Ben’s leg and back down before he slips Ben’s boot onto his foot, kissing the soft side of the omega’s knee, doing the same routine with the other. Ben casts his gaze downwards, blushing, cursing himself for acting like a shy maiden in front of his mate.

“I have a suspicion that no one has ever shown you such affection,” Hux says, standing and offering Ben his hand. “Your reaction to my behaviour isn’t what I’d expect from a strong Jedi such as yourself, and someone with such a passionate family.”

“I…” Ben hesitates, embarrassed, but takes Hux’s hand anyway, standing beside him. “No one has ever touched me like that before.”

“Like, what? Softly? With care?”

“Sort of. But, uh, like what we did last night.”

“Last night? _Oh._ ” The penny drops in Hux’s mind, Ben feels it, now more embarrassed than ever. “I was your first.”

“My _only,_ ” Ben corrects him.

“A title that I am honoured to have,” and Hux pulls his mate in for another kiss, a longer and deeper one this time, one where Hux threads his gloved fingers through Ben’s hair to control the kiss, and Ben allows himself to be devoured, moving in whatever way Hux’s mouth dictates.

When the kiss breaks, Ben exhales, keeping his eyes closed, wishing he could stay on this cloud forever but knows that the real world is beckoning them both back to reality with a cold and unwanted call from the other side of the door. Ben can’t hear the chatter from the politicians or the slow music from the band anymore; he idly hopes that everyone has gone home.

“Coming?” Hux asks, giving Ben’s hand a tug when he doesn’t move towards the open door.

“Of course,” Ben replies, almost automatically, but follows Hux out of the door anyway, feeling a little hollow inside his chest as though leaving his nest behind. He glances back over his shoulder, looking at the warm rug and the now-dead fire in the grand fireplace, wishing he and Hux could stay safe and cosy in there for eternity; no politics, no war.

The party has ended. The band are packing away their instruments, servants are cleaning away the buffet table and the remaining politicians adorn their winter coats and scarves, obviously ready to brave the planet’s cold weather during the short walk to the outdoor landing platforms where their ships await them. Ben walks close to Hux, their hands still entwined, following him as he’s lead towards a large ship that looks like an old _Lambda-_ class T-4a shuttle from the days of the Empire with its tall, dorsal stabilizer and two lower wings extended during its flight. Ben hasn’t seen one of these in years, in fact, he presumed they’d all been scrapped or melted down in celebration of the ending of the Empire.

“My ship,” Hux says, gesturing to the _T-4a_ shuttle. “It’s an old-fashioned design but, what can I say, I’m sentimental about the great losses of the Empire’s fall, one of them being their practical shuttle-design.”

“Hardly practical,” Ben scrutinises, scoffing. “Their hyperdrives are _famous_ for being bumpy. It needs a warp vortex stabilizer to be able to _start_ to compete with the shuttles that the New Republic has. It isn’t fast enough. Or strong enough. It’s overloaded with laser canons that make it too heavy. If it were me, I’d take away all the canons and add a more powerful, single twin-canon but with durasteel armour to—”

Ben stops himself, realising that he sounds far too much like Han; slamming Imperial ships for their sloppy design and being overly confident that he could do it better.

“And here I was, thinking that my mate was merely a Jedi and a pretty face,” Hux says, smiling, leaning to kiss Ben’s cheek. “Your knowledge on ships and their systems will help the First Order prosper, Ben. Come on. The galaxy awaits.”

But this time, when Hux tugs on Ben’s hand, Ben stays still, rooted to the ground. His arm stretches as far as it will go before Hux turns around, puzzled, though Ben can see in his alpha’s eyes the realisation of what Ben’s immobility means. Time seems to halt around them, silence brushing past them as they stare at each other, neither wanting to speak first.

“Ben?” Hux asks, cocking his head. “I said, come on.”

“I can’t,” Ben replies, words forced into a whisper by the cracking of his voice. Regardless of his resistance, Hux’s hand remains clutched in his own. “I can’t go with you, Hux. I’m sorry. I don’t belong with the First Order.”

“But you belong with me,” Hux steps closer then, closing the gap between them, freeing his hand of Ben’s hold to cup the omega’s cold cheek. “We’re _bonded,_ Ben.”

“I know.”

“And you’re aware of the agony that being apart will cause us?”

“ _Yes,_ ” Ben turns away, straying from Hux’s touch. “But my family, my studies. I’ve got too much here to walk away from it all now.”

“But you’d be doing it for _me,_ leaving it behind for _me,_ ” Hux says, begging now—Ben can see it in his eyes, their bond pulsing with desperation. “I’ll give you everything you’ve ever dreamed of, Ben. All you have to do is get on my shuttle.”

Ben looks past Hux’s shoulder to where the T-4a shuttle sits with its headlamps on, waiting their arrival, steam from its hydraulics billowing around its lowered ramp as though beckoning him forward like ghostly fingertips in the air. He turns, looking back over his own shoulder to the inside of the parliament building, to the light and the warmth of its post-party atmosphere. Just as he’s about to turn away, he sees his mother pass, looking as elegant as ever in her deep purple dress, her greying hair tied in a long plait swung over her shoulder. Her worried eyes lock with Ben’s for a moment before he turns back around to face Hux, who looks to be fighting to hold back his tears.

“I’m sorry,” Ben says, shaking his head.

Hux sighs heavily, raising his shoulders before lowering them, though Ben worries for a moment that Hux is going to charge towards his alpha mother and demand she fight to the deal for her son’s hand, but Hux remains calm.

“You’re making the wrong decision,” he says, looking down. “But I’m not going to kidnap you.”

Ben’s heart sinks, seeing his mate look so defeated, but Hux is forcing something into his palm then, grabbing Ben’s attention. It’s a small, round holoprojector with a black cover and red etchings around the outside, its silvery middle shining in the morning sunlight.

“It’s coded to access my personal frequency,” Hux says. “Just press and hold the red button on the side and you’ll be able to contact me whenever you wish, day or night, regardless of how far we are apart. Alright? Don’t hesitate to use it.”

Ben holds the little device in his palm, clutching it as though it’s the most treasured thing he’s ever owned, and gives himself permission to smile.

“Thank you,” Ben says, though unsure of what he’s actually thanking Hux for. The holoprojector? Being so understanding? _Making him feel as though he belongs?_

“Yes, well. Your mother is waiting for you.”

Ben doesn’t have to turn around; he can sense her staring at the two of them, simultaneously worried and curious about what her son is doing in the arms of a First Order officer. Pushing her presence out of his mind, Ben leaps forward and pulls Hux in for a fleeting but deep kiss, their lips locking together like perfectly-complimenting puzzle pieces. Hux’s gloved hand rises to caress the mark on Ben’s neck, making the omega whine and whimper at the touch. He breaks the kiss and turns his head, beckoning his mate to give their claim mark one last bit of attention before they’re separated.

And with his hand gently cradling Ben’s opposite cheek, Hux leans in to press an open-mouthed kiss against the mark, letting his tongue peek out to lick at it, tracing its shape with a soft graze of his teeth; a reminder or a promise, Ben isn’t certain, but what he _is_ certain of is that he’d be a puddle of soft, omegan goo on the floor if it weren’t for Hux holding him. His mind is racing at lightspeed, concentrating on nothing but the feel of Hux’s mouth against his mark.

“Wait for me,” Ben whispers.

“ _Always,”_ comes the reply from Hux, though Ben doesn’t see his lips move.

Not even a glance is shared between them as Hux walks away, turning swiftly as soon as he breaks their embrace to walk away, greatcoat fanning out behind him like a cape as he strides confidently towards his shuttle. He doesn’t look back.

The little holoprojector feels heavy in Ben’s hand as he watches his mate’s shuttle leave, the mark on his neck pulsing with a cold pain already. Has he made a horrible mistake? What if he _is_ meant for the First Order? No, he shakes his head, glancing down when the thrusters of Hux’s ship lift it into the sky, refusing to watch it fly up into the sky. His studies are too important, his family, too. Destined to be the most powerful Jedi, Ben knows he’s where he’s meant to be.

Or so his head is telling him. Meanwhile, his heart is pounding out of his chest.

“Ben? Ben, where have you been?”

It’s Leia, approaching him from behind, her voice more angered than worried. Before she can see, Ben stuffs the holoprojector into his trouser pocket, leaving his hand in there to appear more casual.

“Nowhere,” he says, feeling like a child again, chastised for straying further than their back garden on Chandrila. He turns around slowly, shrugging. “Just talking with someone.”

“You were gone for—. _What is **that** on your neck?” _

Ben huffs, trying to cover it with the collar of his shirt but it’s much too low to even hide a segment of it. Leia is staring intensely, swatting her son’s hand away so she can see the full mark.

“Oh, Ben,” she says, shaking her head. “You’re mated? _Bonded!”_

“Looks that way,” he sighs. “Are we leaving now, too?”

“Don’t you dare change the subject,” Leia snaps back and, despite being considerably taller than her, Ben feels dwarfed by his alpha mother though he tries to keep a neutral expression. “Was that the alpha who did this to you? Brendol Hux’s son?”

Ben raises his eyebrows, “How did you know that was him?”

“The orange hair, the uppity way he holds himself, the rotten stench. Armitage is an alpha, like his father, and their scent is one of the foulest I’ve ever smelt.”

Ben can’t help but want to growl and leap to his mate’s defence, recalling how Hux’s scent had enraptured him, enchanted him, and certainly wasn’t foul. Ash, Ben remembers, and a sweet-smelling pastry. _Heavenly._

“Don’t call him _Armitage_ ,” Ben says. “He doesn’t like that.”

Even before Leia says anything, Ben can _feel_ her annoyance by the way she glares at him. She says nothing else to him though she doesn’t need to; a mother’s aura says it all. Ben follows behind her like a sulking pup, allowing himself to turn around and gaze up at the sky, wondering how Hux is feeling. Their bond feels muted, somehow, as though its infancy is affecting its strength, trying to run before he can walk. If only they’d had more time.

The walk back to their ship is a silent one, the only chattering going on being that of politicians that they pass by, ones that bid Senator Organa and her son goodbye and others that whispered about the famed offspring of two such strong and influential war heroes being revealed as an omega—and a freshly mated one, at that—for all to see. Ben even sees a young man having to be restrained by his comrades, his pupils blown wide as he tries to make a charge for the young omega, held back by his sensible, beta friends.

Never before has Ben felt so self-conscious of his biology, but with the cologne no longer masking his scent and a claim mark on show for anyone to look upon, it seems as though everyone is already making their judgements about him. Even the pilot of their ship, a long-time friend of Leia’s, seems to stop breathing for a moment when Ben and Leia step on board, settling themselves in for the long journey back to Luke’s Jedi Temple. The beta soon finds his words when Leia clears her through at him and he shuffles back to the cockpit, metaphorical tail between his legs. Ben huffs, moving to sit at the small chess table in the corner of the main chamber of the large shuttle, resting his elbows atop its surface and putting his head in his hands, rolling his shoulders in a futile attempt to stop his mark from hurting. 

“You’ll have to get used to that,” Leia says, sliding a cup of warm cocoa across to Ben, tapping his arm with her finger to get his attention.

“What? Being looked at like I should be in a cage so people can ogle at me?” He reluctantly takes the drink, using it to warm his cold hands.

“No. Your mark. It must be paining now, being apart from him.”

“Oh. Yeah.” Ben doesn’t want to talk about it, hoping that a short answer will gain her silence on the matter. He’s wrong.

“Sweetheart, Ben.” Leia shuffles closer to him, dragging her chair across the floor, rubbing her hand up and down his back. “The Huxes are _not_ good people. If that _rat_ did this to you without your consent then there’ll be no place that he can hide from me. Your father will cut his knot off.”

Ben scoffs, chuckling to himself at the thought of his beta father attempting to out-wit his alpha mate.

“You think he _raped_ me, don’t you?” His eyes cloud with tears. “You think he _claimed_ me without my permission.”

“It’s a possibility,” Leia argues. “You haven’t told me otherwise.”

“Just because he’s a First Order alpha.”

“ _No._ Because he’s Brendol Hux’s son.”

“That doesn’t mean he’s guilty of something without evidence.”

Leia’s gaze drops to the mark on Ben’s neck, “The evidence is there. He took advantage of your drunken state—”

“I wasn’t drunk!”

“I saw you drinking champagne. Luke told you not to, didn’t he?”

“He…” Ben clears his throat. “… _Advised_ me against it, but that’s because _he_ can’t handle it. I was fine. I’ve got Dad’s drinking genes _and_ Uncle Lando taught me how to handle it.”

“Well, _either way,_ ” Leia doesn’t sound convinced. _“_ Imperial alphas are cunning, Ben. They’ll do anything to get a pretty omega on their arm. Feed them lies, promise things they can’t provide. You _know_ what Imperials are like.”

“Hux isn’t Imperial.”

“The First Order _rose_ from the ashes of the Empire. His father was an Imperial. You know what they did to my planet, to millions of innocent people. You’d be a _real_ omega prince now if it weren’t for Tarkin and the Death Star. And not to mention, your heat only ended last week! ”

“My heat had nothing to do with it! I saw him across the room and we fell for each other!”

“You said on the way here that you still felt a little sick. Did you use _protection_ with Armit— _the alpha in question?_ ”

“ _Mother._ Kriffing hell.”

“ _Language,_ Ben. I mean it. What about your celibacy vow? I know I said that I wanted grandchildren but not if it means you being used against your will—”

“ _You don’t understand!”_

The lights flicker above them, thrumming, affected by the energy of Ben’s rage. He stands up, knocking the table over and sending the mugs of cocoa onto the floor but Leia doesn’t falter. She stares at him whilst he leers over her as though waiting for him to apologise but simultaneously knowing that he’s never apologised to her in the midst of one of his angry episodes; he won’t be starting now.

“Uh, Senator?” The timid beta pilot peers around from the cockpit, clearing his throat. “We’ve arrived.”

The beta has barely finished his sentence before Ben is storming across the ship and down the lowering ramp, stomping down onto the grassy plain and into the afternoon sunshine on Ulyiaan, the quaint and quiet planet that Luke’s Jedi Temple and its padawans call home. Whilst the grand temple itself sits in the background, tall and humble, Ben storms towards the little igloo-esque hut that sits farthest from the sanctuary, _his_ private room, trying his very best to ignore the whispers of his fellow students as he passes. But even when he manages to disregards their words, their thoughts pour into his oversensitive mind, like he’s battling to stop a tidal wave with his bare hands.

‘ _Ben is an omega? I thought he was an alpha like his mother!’_

_‘Look at that bite mark. I feel dirty just looking at it.’_

_‘Is he leaving us?’_

_‘Traitor. He must have broken his celibacy vow. Poor Master Luke!’_

Ben growls in anger as he slams the room’s door, making the entire wooden hut rattle with the force of it. How _dare_ they judge him without evening _knowing_ what he’s had to sacrifice in the last 24 hours alone. He can’t even begin to calm himself down, too angered and overwhelmed by it all; his mother’s disapproval, the ugly thoughts of his comrades, the burning of his claim mark, the desperation he feels to be beside Hux. Everything swirls around in Ben’s gut, making him want to either curl up in his bed and never rise again or take his lightsaber to it all and run away.

But he does neither.

Sighing heavily, he begins to undress, scowling at the air, mind racing with a million thoughts. Only when he pulls his shirt off and the little holoprojector clatters onto the hard floor and the scent around him changes does he snap out of his wallowing. Hux’s ashy and sweet scent no longer encompasses Ben like it has been, surrounding him like a comforting blanket, but now it’s his own scent that he can smell, that and the grassy smell from the outdoors. He lifts his shirt to his nose and inhales, and his eyes roll back for a moment, dizzied and relieved. Hux’s scent lingers on his shirt, that beautiful and enchanting aroma that first drew Ben to his mate, so he keeps it pressed to his nose as he sits down on his bed—a soft mattress on the floor—and picks up the holoprojector, hoping that it isn’t broken, grateful when he sees that only the black casing of it is a little scuffed, holding it in the middle of his palm.

He _has_ to see his mate, just for a moment—

Pressing the red button on the side, the device thrums as it connects, and Ben imagines a red piece of string between his device and Hux’s, still holding strong despite the distance between them. Indestructible, too, Ben hopes. The centre of the holoprojector flashes, Ben holds his breath, releasing it in a relieved sigh when a 10-inch image of his mate appears from the projector, wearing the same grey uniform as before, standing regal and handsome in the middle of Ben’s palm.

“ _Ben,”_ Hux says, smiling, standing to attention with his hands behind his back. “ _To what do I owe the honour? I trust you’ve arrived home safely.”_

“I needed to see you,” Ben says, slouching against the wall, drawing one knee up to his chest. Even just seeing his mate again is enough to send a shiver across his skin, easing the pain of his sore claim mark if only slightly. “Your scent is still on my clothes.”

_“As is yours, on mine. I haven’t been able to change out of them yet_ ,” Hux shakes his head. _“My sentimentality towards you has ruined me already, omega. Not a very attractive quality for a future General, I might say.”_

“ _But,_ an attractive quality in a mate. I’m proud that I’ve broken your cold shell already, alpha,” Ben quips, smirking. He already feels so much better than moments ago, as though his soul is free and elated rather than being crushed underneath the heavy weight of his longing. 

_“Careful, Ben, that sort of talk is enough to earn a punishment.”_ Hux bites his lip then, and Ben wriggles on his bed, imagining himself being spanked over his mate’s knee, squirming underneath each hit as his erection grows. “ _Though punishment would be difficult to enact from this distance so I suppose you win this round. Don’t get used to it.”_

Ben can’t do anything but smile at the small hologram of his alpha, wishing he could reach out and actually touch him, be skin-on-skin instead of _this._

“I miss you, Hux,” Ben says, smile fading. “So much. I feel like I’m being torn apart.”

Hux’s calm exterior falters, lips pouting sadly before he recomposes himself, standing with his head held high, “I miss you, too, Ben, but be strong, my love. I know that I—”

**_Knock, knock, knock_** against his door, a voice from behind it, a hand pushing it open for its visitor to step inside.

“Ben?”

Quicker than Ben ever remembers moving, he deactivates the holoprojector and shoves it underneath his pillow, hiding it before Uncle Luke can see it. A quick but gentle probe of Luke’s surface thoughts tell Ben what he needs; Luke didn’t see the device, it remains safe.

“Your mother and I were just talking,” Luke says, cocking his head at his nephew.

Ben wants to turn his nose up and order his uncle to get out of his hut; his repulsive beta scent is making him nauseated and it’s making Hux’s faint and lingering scent dissolve from the air.

“What lies did she feed you?” Ben replies, putting his shirt back on, wanting to surround himself with his mate’s scent, and cover his chest that holds soft love-bites made by Hux; it’s bad enough that people have seen his claim mark.

“ _Ben,_ ” Luke chastises, kneeling down. “She’s worried about you. Did this _alpha_ force himself upon you? Your mind is conflicted, I can sense it.”

“That isn’t what I’m conflicted about,” Ben says. “Stay out of my mind.”

“You’re projecting. I can’t help it. Remember your shielding techniques, young one.”

Ben scowls, “Take your own advice, Master. I can feel your disappointment in me at breaking my celibacy vow.”

At last, Luke’s silence is bought. His discontent and his frustration is palpable, Ben doesn’t have to even _try_ to read his uncle’s mind to sense it. It’s in the air around them, in the way his pale eyes stare into Ben’s soul, it’s the way Luke’s stare lingers on his claim mark.

“Betraying your vow is failing yourself,” Luke says. “It is nothing to me. What you have chosen to do to your teachings is not a reflection on me but of yourself, Ben. My disappointment is for your neglected studies, not a result of your action.”

Ben wants to roll his eyes but resists, “Celibacy is what you always preach to us, the one thing you make us take a _vow_ of to make sure we stay pure.”

“It isn’t about purity, Ben. I have seen first-hand what such attachment does.”

“ _Attachment?_ You mean _love._ ”

“No,” Luke shakes his head. “What that alpha has done to you is _possession._ An unhealthy way of attaching yourself to a person, fearing to lose them. You are allowed to love without possessing the other. Claim marks and bonding are a dangerous affair, Ben. I hope you know what you’re getting into.”

“You don’t _understand,_ ” Ben growls, gritting his teeth. “Hux and I were _meant_ to be. None of you _understand_!”

A rush of strong, cold wind blows through the panels of the hut, making it creak. Ben can feel his powers surge, wondering if bringing the roof down upon his unsuspecting uncle would be enough to silence him.

“Alright, Ben, alright,” Luke says, raising his hands in defence, something he’s always done when quietly intimidated by Ben’s temper. “Calm yourself, young one. I won’t ask any more. Get some rest, I’ll see you at dinner.”

Ben breathes heavily as he watches his uncle stand and leave, gently closing the door of his hut behind him and leaving Ben to stew in his anger and his loneliness. Reaching up, he gingerly rubs his fingers over the mark on his neck, touching it whilst he closes his eyes to imagine it’s Hux’s fingertips soothing him but it isn’t enough. It still hurts.

Everything hurts.

**////……………\\\\\\\**

As Luke steps outside into the warm glow of Ulyiaan’s afternoon sun, the beta sighs, lifting his face to the sky, seeking a moment of calm in an otherwise turbulent galaxy, his mind still hazy from being in such close proximity to Ben’s anger. That _boy;_ so deeply troubled, and now with an obnoxious alpha laying claim to him, adding more turmoil to his already untamed and vulnerable mind.

“Luke,” Leia approaches her brother slowly, reaching her hand out to grab his arm, rubbing affectionately. “How is he?”

“I can sense his pain,” Luke says, frowning. “He’s tormented, Leia. More than I’ve ever felt. This alpha has a hold over him already, like he’s carved out a corner of Ben’s mind and made a home, and Ben has allowed him to. Even his own shields seem to be weakening, a result of him trying to reach out to connect with his mate, I think."

Leia’s face pales, her grip on his arm increasing in strength.

“His shields? Luke? Is it…?”

“No,” Luke shakes his head, opening his arms to embrace her. “It isn’t Snoke. _Our_ shield around Ben’s mind are still there, still holding strong without his knowledge. He’s still protected from that evil creature. But I don’t think we can protect him from Armitage Hux.”

“I think there’s a greater problem,” Leia says, nuzzling her brother, both comforted by each other’s scents. “I don’t think Ben wants to be protected from Hux.”

Luke sighs, “I’m afraid I agree.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (a little visual aid for Ben's gala outfit [here](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/b1/0d/36/b10d361d3f94df029fbb952dbd4cf952.jpg))
> 
> Again, thank you so much for those who've waited for the continuation of this fic. I've got a detailed plan for this fic so I know where it's going, but I've got my amnesia fic to work on too so the creative juices need to keep on flowing!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! ❤️
> 
> My tumblr is [@solohux](http://solohux.tumblr.com/) ❤️
> 
> And I'm also on twitter now! Find me [@solohuxx](https://mobile.twitter.com/solohuxx) 💙

**Author's Note:**

> WHAT'S BEN GONNA DO? It's not what you think, promise!
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> My tumblr is [@solohux](http://solohux.tumblr.com/)❤️


End file.
